


【豹玫瑰】痛觉残留

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), 刀子, 剧透同学们剧透, 就是个刀子, 没看过复联三可能有阅读障碍, 灵魂伴侣AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 他假装自己感受不到疼痛。或许这是真的，或许他可以假装自己永远都不会感到疼痛。但他会，上帝，他会。





	【豹玫瑰】痛觉残留

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But It Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524848) by [bestvest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest). 



> 我是第一次干翻译自己的文章这种东西，依然改不了翻译腔。）原谅我。）
> 
> 灵魂伴侣AU  
> 后无限战争  
> 埃弗雷特没有理由住在LA，除了我想让他在一切发生的时候半夜醒来。

埃弗雷特惊醒，他的心脏猛地收紧。他坐在床上，在他洛杉矶的公寓里，强迫自己呼吸。他聆听窗外嘈杂的声响，感到疼痛而恼怒。或许是警笛的声音惊醒了他，但是那声音比往常尖锐许多，他的每一次呼吸都刮擦着喉咙，在他的肺部留下疤痕。

 

他坐在原地，试图呼吸。他花了好一阵才意识到这意味着什么。

 

他的房间被苍白冰冷的晨光包裹，技术上来说，这不是他的房间，只是目前任务的安全屋。但在房间另一边的角落坐着一尊木质雕像，用敏锐的金色眼睛守护着他。这原本只是个笑话，但埃弗雷特还是把它留了下来。

 

他坐在原地，凝视着木雕黑豹的双眼，思考自己是否只是从噩梦中醒来。

 

他伸手去拿床头柜上的奇莫由珠，但在他能启动它之前，他的手机响了起来。那电子光映在苍白的房间里，看上去如同死人的皮肤。埃弗雷特感到嘴里发酸。

 

他接通电话。

 

“罗斯，”一个声音问候他，“马上回到华盛顿来。”

 

“等等，什么？”埃弗雷特立刻抗议，“我不能——”

 

“那些走私犯可以等等，”对方顿了一下，“如果他们还活着的话。”

 

将他的心脏紧紧攒住的不祥力量拒绝放手，他吞咽了一下，强迫自己开口：“你在说什么？”

 

“有人会在飞机上给你做简报。”

 

####

 

埃弗雷特下了飞机才给他妈妈打电话，他本可以在飞机上打，但他犹豫又固执，像是个把打碎了的花瓶埋进花园里，假装无事发生的孩子。

 

他的父亲接通了电话，他在啜泣，几乎说不清话。埃弗雷特想要把墙壁打穿，但他只打伤了自己的指节。他把手掌护在胸前，试图安慰他的父亲。

 

“我们会找到解决办法的，我发誓，爸爸，”他抬头看见他的指挥官向他走来，埃弗雷特对上她的眼睛，“我发誓。”

 

 

####

 

他的副手过了二十四小时才彻底崩溃。

 

埃弗雷特明白，他甚至一直在等待这一刻。他们有许多工作要做：损害控制、组织救援队伍、保持信息畅通、为空缺的重要职位——像是医生和警察——找到合适的替补人选。几乎所有——或者说，政府部门里剩下的所有人都参与其中。但他们依然有许多工作要做。

 

他们依然感觉自己什么都没做，感觉自己身处绝望，仿佛他们束手无措，只能接受自己的亲人爱人永远不会回来。

 

他们正在检查从一个幼儿园传来的报告，他的副手突然开始尖叫：“不应该是她们，不应该是她们。”埃弗雷特不得不把他制服，并把他关在医疗室。

 

二十四小时前，在他的灵魂伴侣化为灰烬时，他已经感受到了那份疼痛。现在他知道他的女儿也消失了。

 

在他们这份职业中，死亡总是如影随形。这点很难被忽略，毕竟每次出任务他们都必须更新遗嘱。但这更像是某种交易，一个心甘情愿的牺牲：用他们自己的生命冒险，保护他们的国家与家人安全。

 

 _不应该是他们。_ 但暴君的慈悲便是没有慈悲，一个漫不经心的响指，一切都归于尘土。没有逻辑，没有商讨余地，就如宇宙本身。

 

但是埃弗雷特心中发紧的疼痛依然拒绝放手。

 

“大卫，”在从医疗室回来之后，他向他的一个手下点头，“你来接替他的位置。”

 

####

 

奇怪的是，邀请他去参加葬礼的是奥克耶。

 

在世界人口（或者说宇宙人口）减半之后已经过了七十二小时，埃弗雷特几乎没怎么合眼，也没怎么吃饭。他在转身的时候晕了过去，他的指挥官不得不把他关在医疗室里。

 

如果埃弗雷特没有累到眼睛都睁不开的话，他会笑的。

 

他躺在床上，听着房间里无聊的滴滴声。即使他几乎无法睁眼，他依然无法入眠。这个时候他手腕上的奇莫由珠子亮了起来，他之前都忘了自己还戴着它。

 

他感到自己所有的器官开始翻滚起来，但不是好的那种。

 

他让它再亮了一会，才启动它。

 

奥克耶看上去疲惫、负伤、苍老。但她的眼中闪烁钢筋，让埃弗雷特想要依靠它，依靠她，借助她的力量支撑自己，这样他就不用在每次呼吸都感到疼痛。她本来就不是很看得起他，在她面前崩溃又何妨？

 

特查拉大概会感到得意。

 

当她张口时，将军的声音温和：“我们虽然看不对眼，特工，但我不会如此残忍，为疼痛的灵魂徒添负担。”

 

埃弗雷特感到眼眶发热，他清了清喉咙，“苏瑞怎么样了？”

 

“我们的公主十分强大，”奥克耶回答，埃弗雷特听出了她语气中的骄傲，“她和浩克在实验室里。”

 

“……噢？”

 

“是的，”将军看着他，她的声音柔和而悲伤，但十分坚定，“怀有希望，埃弗雷特，我们需要希望，他需要希望。”

 

“好的。”埃弗雷特回答，“好的。”

 

 

####

 

苏瑞坚持他们不需要葬礼，坚持这不是终结。但她和班纳到现在为止只有理论，而人民需要哀悼。在埃弗雷特刚刚到达宫殿的时候，她给了他一个拥抱，但在那之后她就待在实验室里没有出来。

 

埃弗雷特多少料到了这种情况，这是她处理悲恸的方式。

 

他没有料到的，是跳舞，和歌唱，和酒精。

 

这不仅仅是国王的葬礼，每个部落都需要哀悼自己失去的人。奥克耶把埃弗雷特带上了一艘船，它被十几艘船包围着。他们顺着河流而下，他身边的人们开始唱歌跳舞。那音乐出乎意料地欢快，每一个部落都不太一样，但彼此呼应。埃弗雷特回想起特查拉的话，思索这是否与他加冕那天的场景一模一样。

 

在某个时刻，奥克耶把他拉入舞蹈之中。

 

“苏瑞不在这里，国王和他的母亲不在了，你或许是这里最靠近皇室的人，你得跳舞。”

 

“什么？”埃弗雷特结巴起来，“但是我不——我们没有——”

 

“即使到现在，你们的灵魂也彼此联结。你十分擅长伪装，探员，但你的灵魂在为他疼痛。”奥克耶庄严地看了他一眼，“我之前没有看到这一点，我必须为此道歉。”

 

所以埃弗雷特加入瓦坎达人民的哀悼，加入他们的舞蹈、歌唱和畅饮。他一开始十分笨拙，感到有些不自在，但奥克耶十分耐心地为他解释动作，人们也慢下来让他加入。他开始跳舞，在某个时刻，他双脚发轻，他的身体像是被风吹拂的羽毛。他感到有什么东西在引导他，抚摸他的脸颊、肩膀和双腿回应他。他跳跃、转身、跺脚。有那么一会儿他感觉自己像只鸟，他的灵魂想要挣脱自己的身体。

 

有那么一会儿他心脏可怕的疼痛停了下来，有什么东西、什么人，回到了他身边。

 

在那葬礼、那庆典结束时，他开始哭泣，不在乎别人落在他身上的目光。他哭泣，在欢愉与悲伤中哭泣，等待那疼痛慢慢回归他的心脏。

 

 

####

 

在葬礼的一个月后，他梦见了特查拉。他从梦中醒来，感到自己的嘴唇因为鬼魅的亲吻刺痛。他看向房间的角落，那木雕黑豹的金色眼睛守护着他。

 

“我想念你，”他对黑暗坦白，“每一天我都以为自己会好一些，但每一天都以我想念你告终。”

 

宇宙没有回答。

 

于是埃弗雷特起床穿衣上班。现在是早上五点，但没人需要知道他早了三个小时。他对咖啡厅服务生微笑，对大楼里的清洁工微笑，在人们开始回来上班的时候对着他的同事微笑。他微笑，因为现在所有人都需要一点微笑。

 

他假装自己感受不到疼痛。或许这是真的，或许他可以假装自己永远都不会感到疼痛。

 

但他会，上帝，他会。

 

**END**


End file.
